SasuSaku Studio 3
by SweetCalifornia
Summary: Perfectos desconocidos, Sasuke, un chico talentoso de la música, Sakura una estrella por descubrir, un encuentro, un comienzo


_STUDIO 3 _

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

10 a.m hoy es un día apacible, el sol reluce, los pájaros canta, las hojas de los árboles caen lentamente hasta chocar con el suave suelo, cubierto por sus antecesoras, ya secas. Un edificio se alza en medio de los árboles, colorido con su nombre pintado por todas las paredes del Studio, mires donde mires aparecerá Studio 3. Aquí ingresan las jóvenes promesas del mundo de la música y el cine, en resumen, el mundo del espectáculo. Durante estas 2 semanas consiguientes, se abrirá el último plazo de inscripción para entrar al estudio.

-¿Conocéis a alguien que haya entrado nuevo? ¡Ha venido mucha gente!- preguntó una pelinegra.

-La verdad es que no, todos los años tengo visto a gente conocida del barrio, pero este año no he visto a nadie- anunció una pelirubia.

-Pues yo si que conozco a alguien- pronunció un rubio.

- ¿A sí? ¿Y quién es?- le cuestionó Ino

-Bueno ella no está aquí, pero debería estarlo.

-Pues entonces es que no va a dar el ingreso.

-Y dime Naruto, porque dices que debería estar aquí- le preguntó la pelinegra, que parecía distante hasta aquel momento.

-Es una amiga mía del jardín de infancia, se llama Haruno Sakura, y tiene una voz hermosísima- dijo con admiración el rubito

-Pues deberías animarla a que entrara- le contestó Ino – Si tan buena dices que es, tendrá posibilidades.

-Ya le tengo dicho que se inscriba, pero ella dice que no, porque no tiene tiempo.

-Pues entonces nada se puede hacer- dijo con resignación la rubia.

Un poco al fondo de esta escenografía, se subía a un mini escenario la directora del Studio 3, la Señora Tsunade. Vestía un traje negro con americana y pantalones recién planchados y una camisa blanca, adornada con una corbata negra, a juego con el traje. El peinado no era algo sorpresivo, las dos coletas rubias ceniza atadas ligeramente.

Cuando estuvo lista para hablar, todos los alumnos se fueron de sus respectivas conversaciones y guardaron silencio.

-Queridos alumnos, hoy, empezamos una nueva etapa en este famoso estudio nuestro, el Studio 3- luego de estas palabras, los alumnos hacen un breve aplauso. – Quiero recordar, antes de nada, para que los nuevos alumnos no se extrañen, que hasta dentro de 1 semana, no empezaremos con las clases lectivas, ya que aún no se ha cerrado el plazo de inscripción.- hizo una breve pausa – También quiero anunciar que este año no daré ese discurso que tanto os aburre, solo diré ¡Qué viva el arte! – tras esto todo el mundo chilla, silva, aplaude y festeja el nuevo curso que se les viene.

Tsunade abandona el escenario acompañada por su secretaria Shizune. Los chicos vuelven a formar su grupo de cotilleo al que se suma alguien más.

-Este año intenta no hacer el ridículo cantanto Naruto – se le acercó un pelinegro por detrás.

-Y tú intenta no desafinar con tu pianito y tu guitarrita- contestó burlón el rubio.

-¡Serás Dobe!

- Eres un Teme!

-Eh chicos dejen de discutir, que aún es el primer día- trató de poner calma Hinata

-Si chicos, no es el día para pelear- añadió la rubia

-Está bien- se resignó el rubio

-Por esta vez lo dejaré pasar- contestó el pelinegro.

-Oye Naruto, cuando nos vayamos,¿podríamos ir junto a tu amiga Sakura, y así nos la presentas?- le propuso Ino

-¡De acuerdo! Os va a caer genial, es muy simpática

-¿Quién es esa tal Sakura?- preguntó Sasuke con curiosidad

-Es una amiga de Naruto, él nos dijo que canta muy bien , pero que no quiere entrar al Studio, porque dice que no tiene tiempo- le explicó rápidamente Hinata.

-Que interesante…- murmuró Sasuke

-¿Tú quieres venir con nosotros, Sasuke?- le preguntó Naruto

- No sé, a lo mejor, si eso, ya os aviso- y se va sin decir nada más.

-¿Vamos a tomar algo al bar?- ofreció Ino

-De acuerdo- dijo Naruto. Hinata hizo el simple gesto de asentir.

Eran las cuatro y media de la tarde, los chicos se disponía a ir al trabajo de Sakura, no mencionado antes, Sakura trabaja en un restaurante con entrega de pedidos a domicilio. Retomemos la ida al trabajo de la pelirosa, Ino, Hinata y Naruto caminaban juntos, después de unos diez minutos más andando por las calles de Tokio, se pararon delante de una gigantesca entrada, con puertas de cristal. Desde fuera, se veía mucha gente disfrutando del café de las cinco. Por su estructura exterior, parecía un restaurante bastante caro, pero se lo podría permitir cualquiera. Los chicos se dispusieron a entrar, dejando atrás la terraza soleada y llena de gente a la luz del sol tardío.

Naruto se dirigía a la barra del bar, para acercarse a hablar con la camarera que allí estaba, sentada, leyendo el periódico. La chica pelirosa vestía un short vaquero con una camiseta blanca a rayas azul marino y con unas deportivas blancas gastadas. En la cabeza lucía una coleta alta.

-Hola Sakura, ¿qué tal te fue hoy?- saludó el rubio

-Hola Naruto, pues ya sabes como siempre, parece que hay mucho trabajo pero la verdad es que poco he hecho- le respondió dulcemente Sakura.

-Oye ¿te falta mucho para salir? Es que quiero presentarte a unas amigas que han venido conmigo- le cuestionó el rubio.

-Pues no mucho, en cinco minutos ¿si no les importa esperar?

-No, no importa, tomaremos algo mientras. ¡Ino, Hinata vengan! Tomaremos algo mientras no sale Sakura.

-Ok, ¡me encanta este sitio!- dijo Ino

Pasados los cinco minutos, Sakura se reúne con los chicos en una mesa y se ponen a charlar.

-¡Buenos días chicas!- saludó dulcemente la ojijade.

-¡Buenos días Sakura!- contestaron Ino e Hinata

-Mira Sakura, ellas son Ino e Hinata- le presentó señalándolas respectivamente.

-Un placer el conocerte Sakura- le dijo en vergonzosa Hinata

-Sí, teníamos ganas de conocerte, desde que Naruto habló de ti y de tu talento, teníamos muchas ganas de saber quién eras- añadió Ino

-Igualmente chicas, la verdad es que Naruto me tiene hablado mucho de vosotras, bueno, de las cosas que hacéis dentro del Studio 3

-De eso te queríamos hablar, Naruto nos dijo que no quieres entrar porque no tienes tiempo, ¿Qué es eso que tanto te ocupa? ¿Un chico quizás?- dijo con tono cotilla la rubia.

-Ino, se más discreta- le reprochó Naruto

-No te preocupes Naruto, es normal que lo pregunte- pausó y miró a Ino- Si no entro al Studio, es porque gracias a este trabajo puedo mantenerme, si entrara, no daría llegado a fin de mes- le explicó la ojijade

-Pero puedes probar esta semana, es la semana especial del Studio- le informó Hinata

-¿Semana especial?- dijo sorprendida Sakura- ¿Y eso que es?

-Pues que en esta semana solo quedan 5 plazas para entrar, y según tu nivel te meten en un curso u otro, y lo mejor de todo, gastos pagos- explicó Ino

-Si Sakura, podrías intentarlo, tienes muchas posibilidades de entrar- le animó Naruto

-Ya… pero sabes perfectamente que me pongo muy nerviosa cuando tengo que cantar frente a alguien, así que no podría de todas formas

-Bueno, nosotras lo hemos intentado, si no quieres no vamos a obligarte- dijo Ino

-Bueno, cambiemos de tema. Cuéntenme, a que más se dedican- enlazó la conversción Sakura

Se echaron hasta las 6 de la tarde hablando, conociéndose un poco más, hasta que podemos decir que ya eran amigas del alma.

Después de la reunión, cada uno se dirigió a su respectivo hogar. Ino e Hinata se marcharon juntas, comparten piso. Naruto se dirigió a su apartamento, compartido con Sasuke, y Sakura se fue a su pequeña casita a descansar.

Mientras Sakura iba de camino a su casa, pensando en sus cosas, dobló una esquina, y chocó con alguien.

-Lo siento mucho, no me fijé, lo siento- se disculpó Sakura

-No pasa nada, fue un despiste- le dijo un atractivo pelinegro, aceptando sus disculpas

Sakura se quedó mirando al pelinegro inmersa en sus ojos, se sentía perdida en un mundo mágico, como imnotizada. Pero reaccionó a tiempo para que el chico no se percatara de que lo estaba mirando fijamente.

-La próxima vez estén más atenta- le dijo el pelinegro, que según tras esto, se marchó por la calle en sentido contrario.

Sakura se quedó mirándolo hasta que ya no fue visible ante sus ojos, entonces se giró y retomó su camino a casa.


End file.
